1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic telerecording apparatus which automatically records desired programs from television broadcasting, and more particularly to an automatic telerecording apparatus which is suitable for automatically recording TV programs, such as a weather forecast program and a news program, which have contents thereof frequently updated and are repeatedly broadcast a day.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, there are known VTRs (Video Tape Recorders) with an automatic telerecording function, i.e. a function of automatically recording desired programs from television broadcasting, which have been set for recording beforehand, to prevent failure to watch the programs and enable watching them at any desired time. To automatically record a desired TV program by a VTR of this kind, the user selects a TV channel through which the TV program is broadcast, and sets a starting time and a terminating time of the program. Then, the VTR receives TV broadcasting over a time period from the set starting time to the set terminating time, extracts moving pictures of the selected TV channel and records the moving pictures on a recording medium such as a magnetic tape, whereby the desired TV program is automatically recorded.
Weather forecast programs and news programs are repeatedly broadcast a day, of which updated information is particularly useful to the audience. Therefore, there is a desire to watch TV programs of this kind at any desired time to obtain updated information thereof.
In the conventional automatic telerecording apparatus (VTR), however, to automatically record a program which has contents thereof frequently updated and is repeatedly broadcast a day, such as a weather forecast program, whenever it is broadcast, the user has to set the apparatus for automatic recording of the program for each time of broadcasting of the program, which is troublesome to the user. Even if such setting has been made, it is a nuisance to reset the VTR for automatic recording of another program, so that the VTR is likely to be exclusively used for automatic recording of a particular program such as weather forecast program. Further, if the user wishes to immediately watch the recorded weather forecast program which usually extends several minutes, it takes much time to rewind the magnetic tape, and thus the VTR is low in operability or slow in starting the reproduction. Moreover, programs of this kind are likely to be erased after they have been reproduced once, and therefore repeated use of the magnetic tape for recording programs can cause various troubles.